


Boudoir

by TessMonster



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMonster/pseuds/TessMonster
Summary: Written for Valentine's Babe's Week 2021Beej finds something in Lydia's room that makes him all anxious if ya know what I mean.Set after the movie, Beej has been hanging around flirting with Lydia through her mirror.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Boudoir

Betelgeuse knew that he could win the morbid little goth girl over if she would just give him a chance. With Valentine’s day coming up he was sure he could pull something together that she’d consider finishing the wedding Babs has so rudely interrupted. 

That was how, on a blustery February morning, Betelgeuse found himself jumping through all the necessary hoops to end up in Lydia Deetz’s vanity mirror. He’d been doing this more and more over the last few months but now he had to talk her into saying his name. 

When he finally manifested in the mirror he stayed invisible, call him a voyeur but he liked to see what the spooky little lady was doing before he interrupted. Betelgeuse wasn’t positive but he was fairly sure she had to be a medium at very least. He never got the peep show he hoped for, she always seemed to just be covered before he revealed himself. 

Today Lydia was shuffling through something on her vanity top, she was very focused on the small...polaroids maybe? Nibbling at her lower lips she sighed and looked up just as he allowed himself to be visible again. 

“Monrin’ Babes, whatcha got there?” He tapped on his side of the glass pointing down at what was definitely polaroids in her small hands. 

Lydia jumped and made a small spooked noise haistally shoving the pictures into the top drawer of the vanity. 

“N...Nothing...I wasn’t expecting you around so early.” The smile she gave him was forced and nervous, how long had he been watching her? 

Lounging against the mirrors frame and lighting a cigarette Betelgeuse gave a little snort. It always amused him when he could make her uncomfortable, but that wasn’t the goal for this morning visit. 

“So Sweets, I was thinkin’ we been visiting fer a while now...n’I realize maybe that the weddin’ wasn’t done in the best taste…” He let the smoke pool from his nostrils and pulled out his nail file to start slowly working his nails to points. “But I like ya n’I wanna do this right. So I was thinkin’ you say m’name, let me out, I take you fer a Valentine’s date? Give m’the few days till then t’make plans…” He gave her his version of a charming smile, cigarette still clutched between his teeth. 

Lydia had been lost in thought, hoping that Betelgeuse hadn’t seen what she was sorting through when he appeared. His fast paced rambling usually didn’t catch her up, but today...she was preoccupied and just sort of nodded at him getting up from her seat. 

“Yeah sure…” She was still distracted. He had been on decent behavior the last few months. Betelgeuse still flirted with her and said disgusting things but he wasn’t so bad. If he got out of hand she could always send him back. Right? Right. “I suppose I can let you out...but, no tormenting my family, that includes the Maitlands. If I find out you’ve been a menace the deal is off, got it?” 

“Yeah yeah yeah Babes I got it. We got a deal, I’ll be on m’best behavior just fer you, I get a chance t’woo ya.” That charming smile was back as he slid away the file and flicked the spent cigarette away. 

With a deep breath she hushed out “Betelguese, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse.” 

Betelgeuse didn’t waste time on theatrics or games, he just climbed out through the glass. He didn’t allow his grubby boots to mark up the surface of the vanity opting to float several inches above it and stepped down as if on invisible stairs. As his heavy boots hit the floor they could both hear Barbra calling Lydia down for breakfast so she wasn’t late for school. 

With one last nervous look at the ghost, Lydia grabbed her school bad and tossed one last. “I mean it, don’t bother anyone in the house, or outside of it.” Then she was gone. 

Betelgeuse watched from the window until he could see her dark shape zipping along on her bike cross the bridge. A sleazy grin pulled at his lips as he rubbed his hands together turning for the drawer where the girl had tucked those photos. Instantly he seated himself on her small chair and attempted to pull the drawer only to find it locked. 

He gave a small frustrated growl, little minx had locked the fucking drawer. Not like that was going to stop him, a small dash of juice and he had the drawer sliding free. 

“Now chickie lets see what ya were hiding from me…” 

The stack of polaroids was thicker than he expected and the subject matter wasn’t anything he’d been expecting either. He quickly flicked through the stack of pictures then again more slowly. Betelgeuse wasn’t sure what he felt looking at the images. 

Each of the photos were of Lydia. That in itself wouldn’t have been unusual, it was her state of dress that had him all flustered. She was nearly naked. Of all the times he’d popped into her mirror trying to catch a glimpse of her only to stumble of pictures of her in racy lingerie. The pictures were devine, her lush pale skin draped in all manner of black, red, and purple scraps of silk and lace. The feeling in his stomach had to be from the bugs he’d eaten earlier...not the thought of who she’d taken these for. 

Betelguese selected his favorite from the pile spread out before him, her laid back, dressed in a red baby-doll her legs tucked underneath her. There was something about the way her hips and chest pressed upward and the dappled lighting from her windows. That one he decided he was going to keep. It was tucked safely into his inner jacket pocket, just above his still heart.

With a groan he flicked the rest of the photos back into the drawer and relocked it with a flick of his finger. He didn’t really have time for this now he had things to do, he conjured a cigarette and with the flick of his lighter he disappeared from the room. 

Hours later, he appeared stretched out on Lydia's bed. His time away from the house had been spent wisely, he knew he could show her a good time now that she was giving him the chance. The room was quiet besides the flick of his lighter and the sound of his suit brushing over the fabric of her purple bedspread. 

The smell of his cigarette smoke mixed with the sweet scent that was unmistakably Lydia. Her smell was thick in his nose as he laid there stirring things inside him. Clutching the cigarette between his lips he pulled the polaroid from his pocket. He had time before she came home and the idea of touching himself, on her bed, where she took the picture appealed to him and his lusts. 

Betelgeuse made quick work of his belt and fly, allowing his hard cock to pop free. He let out a small hiss, before he spit in his hand and started to stroke himself with with quick pace. The scent if the girl coupled with the photo and his swift heavy movements had him barreling towards his end, when he heard someone turning the doorknob. 

Instantaneously he had himself put away along with the stolen photo. Betelgeuse was once again stretched out and relaxed along the length of Lydia’s bed. He'd been so close but he could always finish that layer. The subject of his fantasy was moving into the room. 

Lydia paused when she saw him laying on her clean comforter. When he was here before and every time he showed up in her mirror there was an almost static feel to the energy of the room. Like the force of his personality couldn't be contained, but right now, if she couldn't see him lying there she'd have never known he was present. 

"You seem extremely calm…" Lydia didn't know if she should be worried or not. 

Betelgeuse, who was resting with his arms behind his head, arched his eyebrow and cracked an eye to glance at the girl. 

"Hmmmm, well I got most'ta my errands done t'day so I figured I'd relax a lil."

His voice was low and gravely. Honestly he wasn't really all that relaxed. Betelgeuse was strung tight from being interrupted, and now that she was just standing there looking cute and innocent in her school clothes, his irritation was piqued all over again about the photos. 

"Well… you being this calm is creeping me out." Lydia’s voice was dramatic as she dropped herself onto the seat in front of her vanity. "I think I prefer you all chaos and jokes." 

A smile pulled at her full lips as she spoke. When Betelgeuse sat up and gave her an intense look the smile fell slightly. 

"What's that look for?" They'd been talking and yes flirting through her mirror for months, never had he given her that serious of a look. She sucked in a small breath as she realized his eyes were glowing in the gloom of her bedroom. 

"This look? Well babes...this is the kinda look I give gals that do this sorta thing…" With a flick of his wrist the drawer popped open and the pictures arranging themselves floating in the air. 

As soon as she heard the drawer lock pop Lydia could feel the blush rising up her neck and cheeks. No he didn’t...what was she thinking of course he did. She’d all but dared him by hurriedly locking the polaroids in a drawer right in front of him. Lydia sat for several long seconds before her embarrassment turned to anger. 

“You went through my things? Of course you went through my things, but really Beej? I was trusting you…” Her temper flashed in her eyes and her blush had turned to a flush. 

Betelgeuse was examining his nails acting like he was ignoring her. Godfuckingdamnit with her anger flared like that she was even more lovely. He liked that a lot. It was so much better than the sour smell of her brief dose of fear and embarrassment. In her temper Lydia had moved into the center of the room. Instantly Betelgeuse was just in front of her, his hand cupping the side of her face, grubby fingers threading into her hair. 

“Course I went through yer things...I wanted t’see what ya were hidin’ from me” He crooned sweetly, as his fingers dug into her hair tilting her head back. Forcing her to look up at him. “Who’d ya take ‘em fer Lyds?” 

Betelgeuse’s voice had dropped to a growl, the room filled with shadow and started to vibrate. The glow of his eyes was more pronounced in the sudden gloom. 

"Who'd ya plan on giving these too? Gonna let me take ya out for a good time then go back t'some lil boy?" 

Lydia made a small pain noise as he used her hair to direct her gaze. She blinked eyes filled with tears of anger at him. 

"N...no. I took them for you…" The words slipped from her in a soft whisper. 

Her scent was intoxicating to Betelgeuse and he had his nose in her hair. 

"What was that Babe? I… can't… hear… ya…" His cool lips brushed the shell of her ear. 

She was mad now and gave him a little shoved not caring about her hair getting pulled more. 

"I said I took them for YOU!" 

Betelgeuse froze, his fingers sliding from her hair down to cup her cheek. Her face pulled around so that their lips met in a forceful kiss. 

Almost instantly Lydia’s hands went from shoving Betelgeuse away to pulling him closer her mouth opening for him. 

Just as quickly he had the girl pinned against the wall, lifting her legs around his hips. Cool hands slipped under her little school skirt to cup at the globes of her ass through her cotton panties. His inhuman tongue plunging into her mouth the way other body parts wished to breach her body. 

Lydia let loose a gasping moan, her pelvis rocking against him, small warm fingers digging into the tangled matted mess of hair at the base of his neck. 

They carried on in a mass of tangled limbs, their body temperatures mixing. Cool chapped lips pressed to warm, plush, cherry flavored lips. After several long moments, Betelgeuse pulled back to allow Lydia to catch her breath. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and let out a slow shaky laugh. 

"Does this count as menacing peoples inside or outside the house?" 

"No...why?" 

"Good I still get m'Valentine's date."


End file.
